Paramount Pictures
Paramount Pictures Corporation es una compañía estadounidense productora y distribuidora de cine, con sede en Hollywood (California). Se ha convertido en el estudio más longevo con 134 años. Está controlada por Viacom. En los inicios de la historia del cine en los Estados Unidos en la década de 1910 se fundaron los estudios más importantes, entre los que ocupa la Paramount un lugar de privilegio, junto a la Universal Pictures, la Fox Film Corporation, que luego pasaría a ser la 20th Century-Fox, la United Artists, la Warner Bros, la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, la Columbia Pictures, la RKO y The Walt Disney Company. Durante los años 30 esta política de estudios se consolida y eso significa el auge del cine estadounidense. La Paramount apostó en esa época gloriosa por las superproducciones históricas de Cecil B. De Mille como El signo de la cruz (1932) y Cleopatra (1934), por la alta comedia representada por Ernst Lubitsch (Un ladrón en mi alcoba, 1932; La viuda alegre, 1934) y por los thrillers y películas de terror de Rouben Mamoulian (Las calles de la ciudad, 1931; El hombre y el monstruo (1932). En cambio, los musicales no podían compararse con los de la Metro. En el año 1953 adquirió toda la compañía cinematográfica RKO Radio Pictures (Radio Keith Orpheum), adquiriendo todos los derechos de autor sobre todas las películas de la RKO. Principales películas de Paramount Década de 1920 * La caravana de Oregón ("The Covered Wagon") (1923) * Los diez mandamientos ("The Ten Commandments") (1923) * Alas ("Wings") (1927) * El virginiano ("The Virginian") (1929) * Aplauso ("Applause") (1929) * El desfile del amor ("The Love Parade") (1929) * Los cuatro cocos ("The Cocoanuts") (1929) Década de 1930 * Marruecos ("Morocco") (1930) * Desfile de estrellas ("Paramount on Parade") (1930) * El conflicto de los Marx ("Animal Crackers") (1930) * Las calles de la ciudad ("City Streets") (1931) * El hombre y el monstruo ("Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde") (1931) * Una hora contigo ("One Hour with You") (1932) * El signo de la cruz ("The Sign of the Cross") (1932) * Un ladrón en mi alcoba ("Trouble in Paradise") (1932) * El expreso de Shanghai ("Shanghai Express") (1932) * Ámame esta noche ("Love Me Tonight") (1932) * Lady Lou ("She Done Him Wrong") (1933) * Sopa de ganso ("Duck Soup") (1933) * Cleopatra (1934) * La viuda alegre ("The Merry Widow") (1934) * Tres lanceros bengalíes ("The Lives of a Bengal Lancer") (1935) * Buffalo Bill ("The Plainsman") (1936) * El general murió al amanecer ("The General Died at Dawn") (1937) * Una chica afortunada ("Easy Living") (1937) * Union Pacific (1939) * Beau Geste (1939) * Medianoche ("Midnight") (1939) Década de 1940 * Si no amaneciera ("Hold Back the Dawn") (1941) * Las tres noches de Eva ("The Lady Eve") (1941) * Los viajes de Sullivan ("Sullivan's Travels") (1941) * Piratas del mar Caribe ("Reap the Wild Wind") (1942) * Un marido rico ("The Palm Beach Story") (1942) * Ruta de Marruecos ("Road to Morocco") (1942) * El cuervo ("This Gun for Hire") (1942) * Holiday Inn (1942) * Sangre en Filipinas ("So Proudly We Hail!]] (1943) * Por quién doblan las campanas ("For Whom the Bell Tolls") (1943) * The Miracle of Morgan's Creek (1944) * Perdición ("Double Indemnity") (1944) * Siguiendo mi camino ("Going My Way") (1944) * Murder, He Says (1945) * Días sin huella ("The Lost Weekend") (1945) * La dalia azul ("The Blue Dahlia") (1946) * La vida íntima de Julia Norris ("To Each His Own")]] (1946) * El extraño amor de Martha Ivers ("The Strange Love of Martha Ivers")]] (1946) * Morena y peligrosa ("My Favorite Brunette") (1947) * Camino de Río ("Road to Rio") (1947) * El reloj asesino ("The Big Clock") (1948) * Voces de muerte ("Sorry, Wrong Number") (1948) * Rostro pálido ("The Paleface") (1948) * La heredera ("The Heiress") (1949) * Mi amiga Irma ("My Friend Irma") (1949) * Sansón y Dalila ("Samson and Delilah") (1949) Década de 1950 * El crepúsculo de los dioses ("Sunset Boulevard") (1950) * Un lugar en el sol ("A Place in the Sun") (1951) * Brigada 21 ("Detective Story") (1951) * El mayor espectáculo del mundo ("The Greatest Show on Earth") (1952) * Vuelve, Pequeña Sheba ("Come Back, Little Sheba"]] (1952) * Vacaciones en Roma ("Roman Holiday") (1953) * Raíces profundas ("Shane") (1953) * Traidor en el infierno ("Stalag 17") (1953) * La guerra de los mundos ("The War of the Worlds") (1953) * La angustia de vivir ("The Country Girl") (1954) * La ventana indiscreta ("Rear Window") (1954) * Navidades blancas ("White Christmas") (1954) * Sabrina (1954) * La rosa tatuada ("The Rose Tattoo") (1955) * Atrapa a un ladrón ("To Catch a Thief") (1955) * Horas desesperadas ("The Desperate Hours") (1955) * Pero ¿quién mató a Harry? ("The Trouble with Harry") (1955) * El hombre que sabía demasiado ("The Man Who Knew Too Much") (1956, remake de la película de 1934) * Los diez mandamientos ("The Ten Commandments") (1956, remake de la película de 1926) * Guerra y paz ("War and Peace") (1956) * Duelo de titanes ("Gunfight at the O.K. Corral") (1957) * Una cara con ángel ("Funny Face") (1957) * Enséñame a querer ("Teacher's Pet") (1958) * Vértigo (De entre los muertos) ("Vertigo") (1958) Década de 1960 * Psicosis ("Psycho") (1960, únicamente su distribución) * Desayuno con diamantes ("Breakfast at Tiffany's") (1961) * Amor en Hawaii ("Blue Hawaii") (1961) * El rostro impenetrable ("One-Eyed Jacks") (1961) * El hombre que mató a Liberty Valance ("The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance") (1962) * El más salvaje entre mil ("Hud") (1963) * Siete días de mayo ("Seven Days in May") (1964) * El espía que surgió del frío ("The Spy Who Came in From the Cold") (1965) * Alfie (1966) * Plan diabólico ("Seconds") (1966) * Descalzos en el parque ("Barefoot in the Park") (1967) * El Dorado (1967) * Hasta que llegó su hora (C'era una volta il West]] (1968) * La semilla del diablo ("Rosemary's Baby") (1968) * Complicidad sexual ("Goodbye, Columbus") (1969) Década de 1970 * Love Story (1970) * El padrino ("The Godfather") (1972) (además de sus dos secuelas, El padrino II en 1974 y El padrino III en 1990) * Luna de papel ("Paper Moon") (1973) * Chinatown (1974) * La conversación ("The Conversation") (1974) * Los tres días del cóndor ("Three Days of the Condor") (1975) * King Kong (1976, coproducida por Dino deLaurentiis; remake '' de la película de 1933) * ''Buscando al señor Goodbar ("Looking for Mr. Goodbar") (1977) * Fiebre del sábado noche ("Saturday Night Fever") (1977) * Grease (1978) (además de su secuela Grease 2, en 1982) * Star Trek: La película ("Star Trek: The Motion Picture") (1979) (además de todas sus secuelas, Star Trek II: La ira de Khan, en 1982, Star Trek III: En busca de Spock, en 1984, Star Trek IV: Misión: salvar la Tierra, en 1986, Star Trek V: La Última Frontera, en 1989, Star Trek VI: La tierra desconocida, en 1991, Star Trek VII: La Nueva Generación en 1994, Star Trek VIII: Primer contacto, en 1996, Star Trek IX: Insurrección, en 1998, y Star Trek: Némesis, en 2002) * Los amos de la noche ("The Warriors") (1979) Década de 1980 * Airplane! (En España: "Aterriza como puedas", Latinoamérica: "¿Donde está el piloto") (1980) * Viernes 13 ("Friday the 13th") (1980) (además de siete de sus diez secuelas en 1981, 1982, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1988, 1989. New Line Cinema obtuvo los derechos de la franquicia en 1991.) * Gente corriente ("Ordinary People") (1980) * En busca del arca perdida ("Raiders of the Lost Ark") (1981), y sus dos secuelas, Indiana Jones y el templo maldito (1984) e Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989). * Oficial y caballero ("An Officer and a Gentleman") (1982) * Límite 48 horas ("48 Hrs.") (1982) * La fuerza del cariño ("Terms of Endearment") (1983) * Flashdance (1983) * Entre pillos anda el juego ("Trading Places") (1983) * Superdetective en Hollywood ("Beverly Hills Cop") (1984) (además de sus dos secuelas en 1987 y 1994) * Footloose (1984) * Único testigo ("Witness") (1985) * Cocodrilo Dundee ("Crocodile Dundee") (1986) (y sus dos secuelas en 1988 y 2001 * Todo en un día ("Ferris Bueller's Day Off") (1986) * Top Gun (1986) * Atracción fatal ("Fatal Attraction") (1987) * Los intocables de Eliot Ness ("The Untouchables") (1987) * Mejor solo que mal acompañado ("Planes, Trains, and Automobiles") (1987) * Acusados ("The Accused") (1988) * El príncipe de Zamunda ("Coming to America") (1988) * Agárralo como puedas ("The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!") (1988) * Los fantasmas atacan al jefe ("Scrooged") (1988) Década de 1990 * Ghost (1990) * La caza del Octubre Rojo ("The Hunt for Red October") (1990) * The Addams Family (1991) (además, sus dos secuelas en 1993 y 1998) * Juego de patriotas ("Patriot Games") (1992) * ¿A quién ama Gilbert Grape? ("What's Eating Gilbert Grape") (1993) * La tapadera ("The firm") (1993) * Forrest Gump (1994) * Braveheart (1995) * La llave mágica ("The Indian in the Cupboard") (1995) (producción conjunta con la Columbia Pictures) * Clueless: fuera de onda ("Clueless") (1995) * Sabrina (1995, repetición de la película de 1954) * 2013: Rescate en L.A. ("Escape From L.A.") (1996) * Misión: Imposible ("Mission: Impossible") (1996, basada en la serie de televisión de los años 60 (y sus dos secuelas en 2000 and 2006) * In & Out (1997) * La noche cae sobre Manhattan ("Night Falls on Manhattan") (1997) * Titanic (1997, coproducción con 20th Century Fox) * Salvar al soldado Ryan ("Saving Private Ryan") (1998, coproducción con Dreamworks) * El show de Truman ("The Truman Show") (1998) * Rugrats, aventuras en pañales ("The Rugrats Movie") (1998; coproducción con Nickelodeon Movies) * Sleepy Hollow (1999) * El talento de Mr. Ripley ("The Talented Mr. Ripley") (1999) (coproducción con Miramax Films) 2000-2010 * Snow day (2000; producida junto Nickelodeon Movies) * Rules of engagement (2000) * Shaft (2000) * What women want (2000) * Rugrats en París (2000; producida junto Nickelodeon Movies) * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001; producida junto Nickelodeon Movies) * Ratas a la carretera (2001, remake de la película de 1963 It's a mad, mad, mad, mad world) * ¡Oye Arnold! La película (2001; producida junto Nickelodeon Movies) * Las horas (2002) * Los Thornberrys: La película (2002; producida junto Nickelodeon movies) * How to lose a guy in 10 days (2003) * Escuela de rock (2003) * Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes (2003; producida junto Nickelodeon movies) * The italian job (2003, remake de la película de 1969) * El mensajero del miedo (2004, remake of 1962 film) * The Stepfordwives (2004, remake de la película de 1975) * Team America: World police (2004) * ''Mean girls (2004) * ''Bob Esponja: La Película (2004; producida junto Nickelodeon movies) * Elizabethtown (2005) * The Honeymooners (2005, basada en la serie de 1956) * La guerra de los mundos (2005; remake de la película de 1953; producida junti DreamWorks SKG) * Tuyos, míos, nuestros (2005; remake de la película de 1968; co-producción con Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Nickelodeon movies, y Columbia pictures) * Vecinos invasores (2006; distribuidora) * Barnyard (2006; producida junto Nickelodeon movies) * The eye (2006, remake de la película asiática) * Charlotte's Web (2006; producida junto Nickelodeon movies) * Babel (2006) * No country for old men (2007) * Transformers (2007 asociada con ''Hasbro & DreamWorks Pictures) * The will be blood (2007) * Iron man (2008, co-producción con Marvel Enterprises) * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) * "Cloverfield (2008) * G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009) Películas notables de la RKO * Río Rita (1929) * Dixiana (1930) * Cimarrón (1931) * Doble Sacrificio (1932) * King Kong (1933) * Mujercitas (1933) * La alegre divorciada (1934) * El Delator (1935) * Sombrero de copa (1935) * Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (1937) * Gunga Din (1939) * Tú y yo (1939) * El Jorobado de Notre Damme (1939) * El extraño del tercer piso (1940) * Ciudadano Kane (1941) * La mujer pantera (1942) * Yo anduve con un zombie (1943) * El ladrón de cadáveres (1945) * Las campanas de Santa María (1945) * Encadenados (1946) * El Fugitivo (1947) * Juana de Arco (1948) * Fort Apache (1948) * La legión invencible (1949) * Caravana de paz (1950) * El enigma de otro mundo (1951) Series destacadas de la Paramount TV Década de 1960-1969 * Misión imposible (1966-1973) * Star Trek (1966-1969) * La tribu de los Brady (1969-1974) Década de 1970-1979 * Star Trek: La Serie Animada (1973-1975) * Vacaciones en el mar (1977-1986) * El Padrino ("The Godfather") (1972) Década de 1980-1989 * Enredos de familia (1982-1989) * Cheers (1982-1993) * MacGyver (1985-1992) * Star Trek: La Nueva Generación (1987-1994) * Friday the 13th: The Series (1987-1990) * War of the Worlds (1988-90) 1990-1999 * Wings (TV series) (1990-97) * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1992-93) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-99) * Frasier (1993-2004) * JAG (1995-2005) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) * 7th Heaven (1996-2006) * Moesha (1996-2001) * Sabrina The Teenage Witch (1996-2003) * The Sentinel (TV series) (1996-99) * Becker (1998-2004) * Seven Days (1998-2001) * Charmed (1998-2006) * Sightings (1991-1997) 2000-2009 *''One on One'' (2001-Present) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2001-2005) *''Jackass The Movie(2002) *Dr. Phil'' (2002-Present) *''NCIS'' (2003-Present) *''Unexplained Mysteries'' (2003-2004) *''The Insider'' (2004-Present) *''Sex, Love & Secrets'' (2005) *''South Beach'' (2006-Present) *''Mister Go La Película''(2006) *''Jackass The Movie 2''(2006) categoría:Productoras de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Compañías de Los Ángeles Categoría:Estudios de cine Category:Películas de Paramount Pictures